Mas Que Un Amigo
by A. Martin
Summary: Kendall pasa los ultimos dias de Octubre y los primeros de Noviembre grabando un video para Halloween y celebrando su cumpleaños. Aunque Ally diga algo que haga recordar algo que él y sus amigos habian olvidado. Amistad Kendall/OC. Entren y revisen!


**Hola a todos!**

**La verdad no pensaba publicar algo en estos dias pero tuve un sueño con uno de los chicos de Big Time Rush cantando la canción Calling All The Monsters de China Anne McClain conmigo, y no queria desperdiciarlo. Realmente me dio risa cuando soñe eso pero bueno... tenia que escribirlo.**

**Feliz cumpleaños Kendall Schmidt! Realmente le deseo lo mejor a este chico, él es una excelente persona y se merece eso y mucho mas. Increible que él haya nacido dos semanas despues que yo, aunque él me gana por casi dos años.**

**En fin, espero que les guste y Feliz Cumpleaños Kendall!**

* * *

Más Que Un Amigo

**La serie Big Time Rush y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ally es un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

_30 de Octubre de 2012_

En el estudio de Rocque Records, Kendall y Ally fueron elegidos para interpretar una canción de Halloween. "Gustavo, no voy a interpretar esa canción" dijo el rubio algo molesto.

"Tienes que hacerlo, Halloween es mañana y tenemos que grabar un video para ese día... además, no tengo tiempo para escribir una canción nueva y la artista que la interpretó el año anterior esta de acuerdo en que la canten juntos" dijo el productor.

"Aun así no voy a hacerlo" dijo Kendall y se fue del estudio realmente furioso, dejando a Ally "Hablaré con él Gustavo" dijo ella y se fue también.

XXX

Ally llega al departamento 2J y ve a Carlos, James y Logan sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión "Hola chicos, ¿han visto a Kendall?" pregunto ella "En nuestro cuarto, dijo que no se sentía bien" dijo Logan.

"Oh, de acuerdo" dijo ella y se fue al cuarto de Logan y Kendall, cuando ella entró, el rubio estaba metido bajo las sabanas. "Kendall" dijo ella mientras se acercaba "¿Que te ocurrió allá?" pregunto.

Ahí él sale de su montón de sabanas "Nunca me gusto Halloween y que interprete esa canción para mañana es algo que va contra a mis pensamientos sobre ese día" dijo Kendall mas calmado que antes.

"¿Desde cuando que no te gusta?" pregunto "Ya no recuerdo bien, pero hace mucho tiempo que no lo celebro" dijo él. Ahí Ally se sienta en la cama junto a su amigo y lo abraza, el rubio se queda paralizado por esa acción y cuando ella lo suelta "¿Que fue eso?" pregunto.

"Hay algo que no te he contado tampoco... también odio Halloween" dijo ella y ahí Kendall sonrió "¿En serio?" pregunto sorprendido dejando que Ally se acerque mas a él "Si, jamás lo he celebrado y sentí lo mismo cuando Gustavo dijo lo de la canción" dijo ella.

Kendall realmente estaba feliz por eso "Es increíble que ambos coincidamos con esto, yo pensé que era el único" dijo él "No eres el único Kendall" contesta Ally. Estuvieron hablando lo mucho que detestan Halloween hasta que vuelven a retomar el tema de la canción.

"Entonces, no podemos interpretar la canción" dijo él "Un momento Kendall Knight, que detestemos Halloween no significa que no debemos cantarla" dijo ella. Ahí Kendall volvió a esconderse debajo de las sabanas "¿Hay algo mas que yo no sepa?" pregunto.

Kendall volvió a sacar su cabeza de las sabanas pero sin levantar su cuerpo de ella "Mi cumpleaños es dos días después de Halloween" dijo él ahora triste "¿En serio?" pregunto Ally y él asintió "No pudo ser peor haber nacido dos días después del 31 de octubre" dijo él.

"No digas eso Kendall" dijo ella "Yo debería decirlo porque yo nací dos semanas antes que tu" agregó. Ahí Kendall se sorprende de nuevo "¿Estuviste de cumpleaños?" pregunto "¿Cuando?" dijo él.

"EL 19 de Octubre, el mismo día que estuvimos en las Vegas" dijo ella y ahí él comenzó a recordar todo lo que ocurrió ese día con respecto al concierto y el bullying hacia él. "Todos lo olvidamos... perdón Ally" dijo Kendall.

"Esta bien" dijo ella en un tono diferente, como si ella estaba a punto de llorar frente a él pero trataba de aguantarlo, ahí Kendall decide cambiar de tema "Ally, interpretare la canción contigo" dijo él "Es lo que Gustavo quiere, no yo" dijo su amiga.

Ally decide irse a su departamento; mientras Kendall decide llamar a Gustavo para explicarle el plan que de repente se le ocurre y para confirmarle que cantará la canción.

XXX

Mas tarde, Kendall y Ally se reúnen en Rocque Records para grabar el video "Me alegra que acepten interpretar la canción" dijo Gustavo "Solo terminemos con esto" dijeron ambos y el productor los mira sorprendidos, pero no dice nada.

Ambos entran al estudio y comienzan a cantar la canción, la cantan una y otra vez por 4 horas seguidas, hasta que "Excelente, tómense un descanso de treinta minutos y luego comenzaran a grabar el video" dijo Gustavo y se fue.

Durante todo el día ambos estuvieron trabajando muy duro para que el video saliera perfecto, también tuvieron sus momentos divertidos cuando hacían ruidos graciosos y se equivocaban en que hacer durante el video.

Pero aparte de todo eso, Kendall aun seguía pensando en lo que todos le hicieron a Ally en su cumpleaños. Después de grabar, los chicos se fueron a sus departamentos, deseando que todo el asunto de Halloween termine.

XXX

_2 de Noviembre de 2012_

Halloween pasó hace dos días y fue como todos los demás, el video se transmitió ese día y le dieron buenas críticas sobre él. Pero hoy es un día importante para uno de los chicos de Big Time Rush.

Todos estuvieron evadiendo a Kendall durante todo el día, aunque para él no era nada raro porque sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hasta evadieron a Ally por unas horas, era extraño para ella pero lo hicieron.

Hasta que Kendall entra al departamento y ve a sus amigos y su familia con un pastel de cumpleaños. "Feliz cumpleaños Kendall" dijeron todos y aplaudieron, ahí Kendall sonrió y se acerco a sus amigos para abrazarlos, aunque noto la ausencia de alguien.

"¿Donde esta Ally?" pregunto el rubio algo preocupado "Dijo que venia en seguida" dijo James y Carlos asintió "Si Kendall, no te preocupes por ella" dijo Logan. Ahí el rubio decidió pasarla bien en su fiesta esperando que su amiga llegue.

Horas más tarde, Ally llega a la pequeña fiesta y se extraña al ver que sus amigos le dan obsequios de cumpleaños. No dijo nada hasta que Kendall le da su regalo a ella "Chicos, ¿por qué me dan regalos a mi? Tu eres el cumpleañero hoy" pregunta ella.

"Bueno, es nuestra manera de pedirte disculpas por olvidarnos de tu cumpleaños" dijo Kendall "Si, sé que estabas enojada cuando me dijiste que olvidamos tu cumpleaños y... no podía sentir mas culpa" agrego ahora avergonzado.

"Kendall, nunca estuve enojada por eso... claro que olvidaron mi cumpleaños pero eso no significa que los voy a odiar por siempre, además... estoy celebrando algo que es mas importante que mi cumpleaños" dijo Ally.

Todos miran a Ally confundidos "Kendall, tu te mereces lo mejor y hoy eres mas que un amigo... eres como mi hermano" dijo ella, todos se enternecieron por eso y ahí el rubio la abraza "Y tu eres la mejor amiga que tengo" dijo Kendall. Estuvieron así por un rato hasta que los chicos comienzan a ser los mismos.

XXX

Una hora más tarde, los chicos decidieron ver el video que grabaron para Halloween que Gustavo les envió mediante un disco al día siguiente, Logan lo coloca en el reproductor de video.

Empezó con ambos entrando a un cementerio hablando entre si y luego ven unos fantasmas, cantando la canción Calling All The Monsters. Durante el video Kendall y Ally se reían de sus partes y como ellos grabaron el video, se nota que los dos lo disfrutaron.

En una parte del video todos se rieron de la manera que Kendall canto el bridge, aunque Carlos se asusto un poco a la voz tenebrosa que le pusieron a su amigo. "Tranquilo amigo, es solo un video" dijo Kendall y eso lo calmo un poco.

Terminando el video, todos aplaudieron al trabajo de los chicos "Gran video chicos" dijo Logan "Fue excelente, aunque nosotros no lo sabíamos" dijo James. "Supongo que olvidamos decírselos" dijo Ally.

Todos miraron a Ally enojados "¿Que? La venganza es dulce" dijo ella y Kendall se ríe por eso. Después de eso todos disfrutaron de su fiesta y todos le cantaron a Kendall por su cumpleaños.

Kendall se sentía muy bien con lo que ocurrió en estos días, este es el mejor cumpleaños que ha tenido en su vida... que lo celebro con su mejor amiga o mejor dicho hermana Ally Peterson.

* * *

**Después de varias horas escribiéndolo, esta terminado. Gracias por leer y por favor déjenme reviews!**


End file.
